


Погладь Шерлока!

by Ailuropoda_Aprica



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Action, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Season/Series 03
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 19:30:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11812698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailuropoda_Aprica/pseuds/Ailuropoda_Aprica
Summary: В Скотланд-Ярде некоторое время существует традиция: если погладить манекен Шерлока, всё проходит отлично. Что будет, если однажды инспектор Лестрейд, забывшись, потянется рукой не к манекену, а его живому прототипу...





	Погладь Шерлока!

За два года отсутствия Шерлока Холмса в Англии в Скотланд-Ярде кое-что изменилось: уволился Андерсон, организовав фанклуб «Пустой катафалк». Независимое расследование доказало невиновность детектива-консультанта, и имя Шерлока было очищено, а репутация — восстановлена, в том числе и в лондонской прессе. Впрочем, ещё за несколько недель до выхода в свет всех этих реабилитирующих статей и репортажей, в главном управлении Скотланд-Ярда уже никто не сомневался в результатах проверки. И тогда произошло кое-что совсем неожиданное: Джером Менье, полицейский из Гренобля, полтора года проработавший по обмену в лондонской полиции, на прощание собственноручно изготовил восковую куклу Шерлока Холмса в натуральную величину. Эта скульптура оказалась выполнена столь талантливо, что на расстоянии в десяток шагов её уже с трудом отличали от оригинала, тем более полицейские скинулись и одели её в аутентичный костюм.

Так в Скотланд-Ярде появилась традиция: при появлении сложного расследования или перед вызовом к большому начальству непременно подойти к устроенному в углу манекену и погладить его по кудрявым волосам. Удивительно, но после этого всё распутывалось гораздо легче, а руководство не особо лютовало на планёрках. 

Вскоре оригинал чудесным образом вернулся, но и от ритуала ярдовцы не отказались, не рассказывая, правда, о нём никому, чтобы не сойти за сумасшедших. Шерлок распутывал интересные дела, полиция — всякие, и всё шло хорошо, пока одним снежным февральским днём Шерлок не закопался в папки из архива Скотланд-Ярда, а Грегори Лестрейд, забывшись, потянулся к его волосам…

Грега можно было понять — почти трое суток на ногах, суббота, до крайности мало зацепок, пресса караулит все входы и выходы в управление, а о шефе-суперинтенданте и говорить не приходится — разносы по два раза в день. Поневоле обратишься к успокаивающему ритуалу, проверенному многомесячной практикой. 

В общем, он это сделал. Провел несколько раз по кудрявым волосам, мысленно прикидывая, как бы раздобыть улики, когда вдруг понял, что в просторной комнате, где он стоял, воцарилась совершенно несвойственная этой толпе замотанного народа тишина. Моргнув, Грег отвлёкся от созерцания стены напротив. Первым ему на глаза попался слегка ошарашенный Джон с округлившимися глазами и всего на дюйм недонесённым до рта пончиком. Затем — склонившаяся над стопкой бумаг Салли Доннован, тоже самую малость удивлённая. Диммок, примостившийся у шкафа с ворохом папок, не удержался и хрюкнул куда-то в район локтя, после чего состроил умное лицо. Молли Хупер, которую вызвали с отчетом о вскрытии, с умиленным видом теребила часы на руке. Ещё двое молодых курсантов-стажёров замерли, украдкой поглядывая в сторону зеркальной двери, чтобы не пропустить ничего интересного. 

В этот момент Грег осознал, что, во-первых, продолжает гладить Шерлока — живого Шерлока — по голове. А во-вторых, тот ещё ни слова ему по этому поводу не сказал.

Ещё оставалась слабенькая надежда, что Шерлок погрузился в чтение материалов дел и ничего не заметил, но Салли, покачав головой, уничтожила и её. Джон кашлянул. Грег опустил руку и, очень медленно обойдя стол с папками, всё же рискнул посмотреть Шерлоку в глаза.

— Эм, — глубокомысленно изрёк он.

— Содержательно, — ровным тоном отозвался Шерлок, ожидая продолжения.

Грег почесал в затылке. Потоптался на месте. Как-то беспомощно оглянулся на остальных и пожал плечами.

— Понятно, — кивнул Шерлок, после чего вновь занялся просмотром протокола трехлетней давности. 

Грег решил не уточнять, что именно ему стало понятно.   
*** 

То расследование в итоге увенчалось успехом, преступника взяли с поличным во время очередного грабежа, только вот заинтригованные Молли и Джон всё-таки добились объяснений, что это вообще было. Они пришли на день рождения Грега, позвавшего также Мэри, миссис Хадсон, Андерсона, Салли с группой коллег из отдела убийств. Вечеринка была в разгаре, когда зашёл разговор о привычно игнорирующем такие праздники Шерлоке («Там же люди!»), и Грег с коллегами — порядком набравшимися полицейскими — поведали гражданским историю о счастливом манекене. Вероятно, все бы посмеялись и забыли, но спиртное было очень крепким, и раскрасневшаяся Молли вдруг спросила:

— Грег, а то, что ты… ну, погладил живого Шерлока… оно тебе помогло?

— Не поверишь! — тут же отставил бокал Грег. — Я вспомнил про улику, которую сам Шерлок пропустил, показал ему и… В общем, мы его взяли.

— Здорово. То есть и живой Шерлок действует.

— Вот это да! — улыбнулся Джон, покосившись на Мэри, о чём-то задумавшуюся. — Что?

— Ты прожил с Шерлоком полтора года. Ты пробовал гладить его по голове?

— Чего?

— Серьёзно, Джон, — поддержал Мэри Грег. — Надо ж понять, это разовый эффект или он на всех так действует.

— По-моему, ты слишком много выпил, — покачал головой Джон. — Вы все, если уж на то пошло.

— Не, ну правда! — протянула Молли, сделав глоток коктейля. — Я этого точно не делала. А ты?

— Эй, да бросьте! Вы… — выпив ещё пива, Джон посмотрел на ожидающих ответа друзей и обреченно вздохнул. — Нет. Конечно, я этого не делал. Зачем бы? Попасть под горячую руку?

— Ну, мне-то он ничего не сделал, — заметил Грег.

— Не хочу тебя обидеть, шеф, — вмешалась Салли, всё это время слушавшая разговор. — Но он посмотрел на тебя как на психа. 

— …И поэтому промолчал, — кивнул Грег. — Что ж, ладно, пусть так.

— Пусть, — согласилась Салли и широко улыбнулась. — Только вот если б кто-то ещё проверил, мне было б интересно. Манекен-то работает! Все видели.

— О, нет, — помотал головой Джон. — Опять.

— Ну, правда! — оживились Мэри и Молли. — Давайте каждый из нас попытается погладить Шерлока, а потом сравним, что у кого вышло.

— Как вы это себе представляете?

— А если пари? — предложила Салли. — Кто не справится — ведёт нас сюда и угощает. Как вам?

— Идёт! — первым пожал ей руку Грег.

— Я за, — протянула руку Мэри.

— Я тоже, — присоединилась Молли.

— Ну и я, — кивнула наблюдавшая за молодежью миссис Хадсон и посмотрела на Джона.

— Милый? — вопросительно протянула Мэри.

Джон вздохнул. Медленно допив пиво, поставил бокал.

— Ладно. Сдаюсь, — развёл он руками. — Я тоже в игре.

— Договорились, — подытожил Грег. — Через неделю здесь же. А теперь, может быть, потанцуем, а?..

Порядком нетрезвая группа друзей потянулась в сторону танцпола.  
*** 

Наутро каждый участник вечеринки мысленно хлопнул себя по лбу: как можно было на такое согласиться? Но делать нечего, проигрывать тоже не хотелось. Грег, как человек, с которого всё началось, решил поскорее справиться с заданием. Он явился на Бейкер-стрит, надеясь, что вдохновение настигнет его на месте, однако никаких идей не возникло. 

Слегка заспанный Шерлок, в пижамных штанах, футболке и синем халате, сидел в кресле, сложив ладони в любимом жесте. Грег, сунув руки в карманы короткого пальто, перекатывался с пятки на носок. 

— Инспектор?

— Да, я… в общем…

Грег замолчал, пытаясь придумать, что бы сказать. В этот момент миссис Хадсон проскользнула мимо него в гостиную, жизнерадостно пожелала всем доброго утра и, поставив поднос с чаем на круглый столик рядом с Шерлоком, по-матерински потрепала его по волосам.

— Я испекла твой любимый пирог. Он вкусный пока горячий.

— Спасибо, миссис Хадсон.

Грег завистливо вздохнул. «Как это так просто у неё получилось?» — подумал он, чувствуя, что сам бы тоже не отказался позавтракать, тем более такой ароматной выпечкой.

Между тем миссис Хадсон налила Шерлоку чая, добавила молока и, победоносно глянув на Грега, шустро покинула гостиную.

— Вспомнили? — тем временем поинтересовался Шерлок, взяв в руки чашку.

— Что?

— Буквы. Слова. Может быть, цель визита. М?

— Я…

— Вы стоите на пороге уже четырнадцать минут. Если б это было новое дело — вы бы сообщили о нём уже в первую минуту. Старое, но важное — спустя две или три. О неважных нудных мелочах вы рассказываете спустя пять минут, предварительно поговорив о ничего не значащей ерунде. Но сейчас… Уже прошла четверть часа, и вы не рассказали ни о чём. Вывод: это не расследование. К моему отсутствию на дне рождения вы привыкли, так что дело не в нём, и это заставляет меня повторить вопрос: зачем вы пришли сюда?

Грег вздохнул.

— Угостишь пирогом, а? 

Шерлок моргнул. Выдержав паузу, посмотрел на кусок пирога в руке, на Грега, снова на пирог и отломал половину.

— Берите.

— Не подумай, что я тебя объедаю… 

— Не подумал.

Грег решительно подошёл к Шерлоку, взял с подноса салфетку и забрал ею протянутый кусок.

— Спасибо.

— Не за что. Так всё-таки? Знай я вас меньше, предположил бы, что вы испытываете чувство вины. Не представляю только за что.

Откусив от пирога, Грег замер: вот оно! Шерлок невольно подал ему идею. Наскоро прожевав, он осмотрел на предмет крошек правую руку, для надежности вытер её о пальто и, набравшись смелости, встал рядом с Шерлоком.

— Ты прав. Я виноват перед тобой и… Простишь, а?

— За что? — коротко спросил Шерлок, снизу вверх глядя Грегу в глаза.

— За это, — решившись, Грег осторожно погладил Шерлока по голове.

Шерлок насторожился. Добившись своего, Грег медленно опустил руку.

— Инспектор, у вас всё в порядке? — неожиданно мягким тоном поинтересовался Шерлок, не сводя с него глаз. — Вам нужна помощь? В чём именно?

— Нет-нет, всё нормально… Всё…

Чтобы хоть чем-то заняться, Грег отошёл от Шерлока и принялся доедать пирог. 

— Я, пожалуй, пойду. Жаль, что ты не пришёл на день рождения и… Пока.

— Пока.

Наскоро убравшись из гостиной, Грег испытал чувство облегчения от успешно выполненной миссии. Конечно, в ближайшее время Шерлоку лучше на глаза не попадаться. К тому же теперь Джону, Мэри, Молли и Салли будет сложнее к нему подойти, а это повышает шансы выиграть пари. Глянув на часы, Грег забрался в машину: на работу уже стоило поспешить.  
*** 

Молли Хупер решила взять настойчивостью. Во время очередного визита Шерлока в лабораторию Бартса она в течение часа по привычке ассистировала ему и, дождавшись паузы между опытами, сказала:

— Шерлок?

— М?

— Разрешишь мне тебя погладить?

— Прости?

— По голове. Один раз. Если можно, конечно.

— Молли, займись делом. Рядом с тобой пробирки, их нужно вымыть.

— Но я серьёзно!

— Серьёзнее некуда. Раковина слева от тебя.

— Ладно.

Вздохнув, Молли принялась ополаскивать лабораторную посуду. Чем больше проходило времени, тем сильнее ей хотелось выполнить задание. И дело уже было даже не в пари: желание запустить пальцы в тёмные кудри превратилось в навязчивую идею, тем более, благодаря спору, возникло отличное оправдание — зачем.

— Ну, пожалуйста!

— Выброси эти глупости из головы, Молли. Мне нужно, чтобы ты не отвлекалась.

— Эх…

Молли честно продержалась ещё час, после чего — во время ожидания реакции двух веществ — стала невольно прикидывать, как бы всё-таки исполнить задумку. Просто подойти и погладить было сложновато — во-первых, от эксперимента лучше не отвлекать, во-вторых, не факт, что дотянулась бы. Разница в росте могла помешать.

Хотя, если поставить рядом стул…

— Не вздумай, — предостерёг Шерлок, проследив за её взглядом.

— Но…

— Нет.

Молли тяжело вздохнула. 

Прошло ещё полтора часа.

«В конце концов, это несправедливо! — мысленно возмутилась Молли, выйдя на перерыв в столовую. — Я ему нашла нужный труп, помогла с имитацией смерти. А все эти пальцы… головы… глаза… Он неправ». Наскоро пообедав, она вернулась в лабораторию, где Шерлок делал записи в блокноте.

— О! Молли! Прекрасно, — он выдернул листок из блокнота. — Вот список реактивов, сходи на склад. Они на исходе.

— Но я…

— Они нужны мне срочно. Давай.

— Хорошо.

В семь вечера доведённая до точки Молли с размаху грохнула пробирку об пол. Шерлок замер, не донеся колбу с синей жидкостью до горелки всего на дюйм. 

— Молли?

— Уильям Шерлок Скотт Холмс! Если ты не можешь выполнить мою простую просьбу, то даже не рассчитывай на свежую селезёнку!

— Это шантаж, — негромко заметил Шерлок, самую малость впечатлённый эмоциональностью речи.

— Именно, — шмыгнула носом Молли, настроенная до крайности решительно.

— В следующий раз ты попросишь что-то ещё более идиотское.

— Вряд ли.

— Ясно, — Шерлок мрачно посмотрел на колбу, на горелку, снова на Молли, помолчал с минуту и согласился: — Когда закончу опыт.

— Идёт! — решительно кивнула Молли.

— …И две свежих селезёнки. Завтра. Мне домой.

— Я принесу.

Повеселевшая Молли отправилась за щёткой, чтобы собрать осколки. Она и не заметила широкую улыбку на лице Шерлока, уже начавшего прикидывать, как повлияют две селезёнки на точность результатов и что ещё с ними можно будет завтра сотворить.  
*** 

Серия экспериментов в лаборатории закончилась глубоко за полночь. Вымыв руки и умывшись, Шерлок попытался ускользнуть, но Молли расчётливо преградила ему путь, уже давно избавившись от белого халата и испытывая сильное желание уснуть.

— Ты куда-то собрался?

— Позвать тебя, — тут же нашёлся Шерлок. — Как долго ты намерена делать… м-м… то, что ты там задумала?

— А есть варианты?

— Тебе виднее. Ты не объяснила, для чего всё это, так что…

— Захотелось. Ладно, не будем терять время, Шерлок. Садись на стул.

— Зачем?

— Ты высокий. Мне неудобно.

Шерлок с сомнением покосился на стул, на Молли.

— Не передумаешь?

— Садись! Или твой опыт с селезёнкой завтра не состоится.

— С двумя селезёнками.

— Да. С двумя.

Поняв, что деваться некуда, Шерлок подошёл к стулу и со вздохом опустился на него.

— Кто учил тебя шантажу? — мрачно поинтересовался он, скрестив руки на груди.

— Ты, — отозвалась довольная Молли, приблизившись, и размяла пальцы.

— Давай, — окончательно смирившись, он закрыл глаза.

Молли осторожно провела рукой по кудрявым волосам, потом ещё, и ещё раз… Гладкие, приятные на ощупь. Если бы ещё Шерлок так не напрягался, было б вообще хорошо. 

— Долго ещё? — пробурчал он.

— Не очень.

Решив, что терять нечего, а такого шанса может больше и не выпасть, Молли обеими руками обняла Шерлока за шею и поцеловала в макушку.

— Это… — поперхнувшись, полузадушенно выдал Шерлок. — Это ещё зачем?

— Да так, — улыбнулась счастливая Молли, прижимая к себе его голову, словно любимого плюшевого медведя в детстве. — Я просто рада, что ты есть.

Поняв, что высвободиться не удастся, Шерлок расслабился. Он всегда знал, что женщины — существа стихийные. И иногда их проще пережить.  
*** 

Мэри всё удалось легко: вечером в четверг Шерлок зашёл за Джоном, она увидела на волосах снежинки и по-дружески стряхнула их. Затем выставила обоих друзей с наказом не замерзать. Джон на её предприимчивость только руками развёл — ему пока идей, как бы погладить Шерлока, не приходило.

Потом были пробежка по каким-то не особо благополучным кварталам, заполненным сомнительными личностями, и остатки пирога с чаем на Бейкер-стрит. После ужина Шерлок потянулся к микроскопу изучить очередной срез с образца, а Джон, вернув блюдо от пирога любезной миссис Хадсон, озадачился вопросом: уйти сейчас или ещё посидеть здесь. Выходить на холодную вечернюю улицу не хотелось.

— Отлично! — отодвинулся Шерлок от микроскопа.

— Что, хороший результат?

— Ожидаемый результат. Моя гипотеза подтвердилась, — прогнувшись в пояснице и потерев шею, Шерлок сделал запись в блокноте. — Теперь ещё завтра контрольный и всё.

— Понятно.

Понаблюдав за Шерлоком, Джон медленно подошёл к нему и встал рядом со столом.

— Что-то не так? 

— Спина болит?

— Не понял.

— Шерлок, у тебя затекла спина. И шея. 

— Ерунда, — отмахнулся тот.

— Может быть, — не стал спорить Джон, не двигаясь с места.

Добавив ещё две формулы в план эксперимента, Шерлок закрыл блокнот. Потом постучал ручкой по столу, размышляя, и повернулся к Джону.

— Ты не ушёл. 

— Давай разомну. 

— Зачем?

— Будет легче. Я всё-таки доктор.

— Раньше ты не предлагал, — подозрительно прищурился Шерлок.

— Ну, всё бывает в первый раз.

— Джон, если ты хочешь задержаться здесь, не обязательно придумывать предлог. Тебя никто не выгоняет.

— Шерлок, я не…

— И комнату наверху никому не сдали.

— Стоп. Нет. Шерлок, я хочу помочь. Просто так. Дай мне пять минут, сними рубашку и тебе станет легче.

Понаблюдав за Джоном ещё немного, Шерлок усмехнулся.

— Не просто так, — проницательно заметил он. — Но будь по-твоему. Левое плечо тянет.

Встав со стула, он вышел из кухни в гостиную, на ходу расстёгивая и стаскивая с плеч чёрную рубашку. Джон же вынул из аптечки тюбик с обезболивающим кремом, тщательно вымыл руки и, сняв свитер, аккуратно закатал рукава рубашки.

— Насколько серьёзный массаж ты планируешь? — уточнил Шерлок, остановившись посреди гостиной. 

— Что ж, я… думал размять тебе шею и плечи. Хотя со спиной бы тоже поработал. Если хочешь, конечно. 

— Хочу.

— Тогда ложись на диван.

Дождавшись, когда Шерлок, поворочавшись, обхватит обеими руками подушку, Джон сел рядом с ним и, выдавив немного крема, растёр его между ладонями, согревая. 

— Знаешь, ты мог и попросить. В смысле раньше. К чему терпеть?

— Ничего непоправимого со мной не происходит, — проворчал Шерлок в подушку. — Скоро ты?

— Начинаю.

Делать массаж Джон любил. Ещё с детства, неловко — сестре, потом, в университете, — девушкам, в армии для реабилитации — солдатам, физиотерапевтов там не всегда хватало… Ну а до спины Шерлока руки, в самом деле, дошли в первый раз за все годы знакомства, и если б не пари…

«Точно. Пари, — напомнил себе Джон, аккуратно прорабатывая напрягшемуся другу левое плечо. Видимо, потянул его себе всерьёз. — Ну, после шеи обычно делают массаж головы, так что всё в порядке».

— Осторожнее! — потребовал Шерлок.

— Извини. Но ты сам виноват: нечего было сидеть на сквозняке.

— Я случайно потянул плечо.

— Нет, Шерлок. Ты его просквозил. Так что потерпи, у этого крема есть противовоспалительный эффект.

— С чего такая уверенность, доктор? — повернув голову, прищурился Шерлок.

— С того, что я тебя знаю. А ещё видел Молли: ты почти сутки просидел в лаборатории. Там дует, я давно об этом говорил.

Насупившись, Шерлок отвернулся. Ему нравилось то, что делал Джон, мышцы постепенно расслаблялись, становилось приятнее и теплее. Джон же, ухмыльнувшись, занялся правым плечом своего хмурого пациента. Перенапряжённого, правда, но это можно было исправить.

Увлёкшись массажем, Джон едва не забыл про пари, а когда вспомнил — Шерлок уже мирно спал, так что Джон спокойно провёл рукой пару раз по его волосам и перед уходом укрыл принесённым из спальни одеялом. А потом погасил свет.  
*** 

Сложнее всех пришлось Салли Доннован: как назло, на неделе не случилось никаких происшествий, и Шерлока Холмса никакая нелёгкая в Скотланд-Ярд не принесла. Впервые за всё время службы ей почти хотелось, чтобы произошло хоть что-то мало-мальски замысловатое. Она с надеждой просматривала сводки происшествий, но… Увы.

Был тихий субботний вечер. Коллеги давно разошлись, дежурная Салли поудобнее устроилась в кресле Грега, закинув ноги на стол — не всё же шефу этим заниматься, и стала мысленно прикидывать, во что ей обойдётся оплатить завтра ужин на всю толпу спорщиков и как потом прожить до зарплаты. Когда в дверях появился Шерлок, ей на миг показалось, что это галлюцинация: ну не мог же он, в самом деле…

Галлюцинация вытащила из-за пазухи картонную папку и шмякнула её об стол. 

— Всё, я вернул, — заявил Шерлок. — Можешь доложить Лестрейду, пусть оставит меня в покое.

Он развернулся, чтобы уйти, когда Салли постаралась быстро встать, едва не сверзившись со стула.

— Шерлок-Шерлок! Подожди!

Ловко обогнув стол, она преградила ему путь. 

— Да, Салли?

Она шумно выдохнула, подняв обе руки.

— Слушай. Не представляю, как лучше сказать, но… — Шерлок нахмурился. — Я знаю, у нас были проблемы… в смысле с тобой раньше, и… 

— И?

— Если честно, ты мне сразу не особо понравился.

— Если честно, это взаимно, — отозвался Шерлок, ожидая конца речи.

— Да, точно, — она нервно улыбнулась и почесала запястье. — Но, видишь ли, всё равно ты… Ты нормальный парень. Правда. Не совсем нормальный, конечно.

— Спасибо.

Шерлок попытался уйти.

— Нет, подожди! 

— Не слишком ли много комплиментов для вечера, Салли? — бросил он, не сбавляя ход.

— Шерлок, ты мне нужен! — крикнула она на весь коридор.

Шерлок остановился. Поразмыслив, оглянулся — сунув руки в карманы форменных брюк, Салли требовательно смотрела на него.

— Нет, Салли.

— Что нет?

— Я не стану отцом твоего ребёнка.

— Что?!

— Уговаривать нет смысла.

Ему удалось пройти добрую треть коридора, пока потрясённая Салли подбирала слова, а потом кинулась вдогонку.

— Шерлок Холмс!

Беззвучно отсмеявшись, он состроил равнодушную физиономию как раз вовремя — спустя миг его вынудили остановиться, ухватив за рукав пальто.

— Да как тебе в голову пришло?!

— О, пожалуйста! Технически уже ночь. Темно. Никого вокруг. Ты преследуешь меня, делаешь сомнительные комплименты и впервые за семь лет заявляешь, что я тебе нужен. Прибавить к этому отсутствие у тебя регулярной личной жизни после разлуки с Андерсоном…

— Заткнись, — потребовала Салли, для надёжности зажав ему ладонью рот. — Ты всё неправильно понял. Я… от тебя… — она потрясла головой.

— М-м.

— Подумать страшно. 

— М-м.

— И то, что ты такое сказал… — в порыве возмущения Салли опустила руку и осеклась, заметив, что Шерлок с трудом сдерживает смех. — Ты! — ткнула она его пальцем в плечо.

— Полегче, — тут же отступил он на шаг.

— Я поверила! А ты решил пошутить.

— Уверяю тебя, о ребёнке я серьёзно. 

— Да хватит уже! Если хочешь знать, я предлагаю тебе сделку.

— Условия? — тут же сосредоточился Шерлок.

— Я объясню тебе поведение шефа во время последнего дела. А ты выполнишь моё желание.

— Какое?

— Ерунда. Тебе даже не понадобится снимать пальто.

— Сколько времени это займёт?

— Пять минут.

В итоге Салли уложилась даже в три: показала восковую статую — Шерлок даже не стал к ней подходить, рассказала о традиции гладить «Талисманчика», продемонстрировала, как это бывает, и попросила разрешения повторить это же на оригинале.

— Зачем?

— Такое у меня желание. Ты обещал.

— Что ж, давай. Только быстро: у меня ещё сегодня дела. 

В отличие от Молли, Салли не колебалась, обнимать не пыталась, сесть не просила — дотянулась и так. Удивилась только, что кудри оказались мягкими, — по Скотланд-Ярду годами ходили слухи, что Шерлок обращается к стилистам. Но… Нет. Никакого лака, кудрявый сам по себе.

— Сделала всё, что хотела? — нетерпеливо спросил Шерлок, постукивая ногой по полу.

— В расчёте! — объявила Салли. — Доброй ночи, чудик.

Шерлок хмыкнул.

— Кто бы говорил, Салли, — отозвался он, поднимая воротник пальто и на этот раз окончательно идя к выходу. — Кто бы говорил.  
*** 

К досаде участников пари, с заданием справились все. Ровно неделю спустя, в воскресенье, они собрались на том же месте и принялись делиться успехами. 

— Так всё-таки, кому-нибудь это помогло? — спросила Молли.

— Ну, мне не объявили выговор, — первым сообщил Грег. — Может, совпадение. Но я думал, объявят.

— А от меня сегодня съехали соседи, — поделилась Салли. — Вы бы знали, как они мешали своим грохотом. Никакие штрафы не помогали. А сегодня всё, загрузили утром вещи. А что у тебя, Молли?

— Мне добавили зарплату. На немножко. Но я не ожидала.

— Тоже можно объяснить совпадением, — заметил Грег, отпивая пиво.

— Конечно, — не стала спорить Молли.

— Ну, у меня всё проще, — поведал Джон. — Перевелась одна сложная пациентка. В другую клинику. Теперь я по пятницам на час раньше ухожу домой.

— И от этого выиграла уже я, — добавила Мэри.

— Ну а мне удалось выйти на нового поставщика продуктов! — похвасталась миссис Хадсон. — Вы даже не представляете, сколько мы ругались с предыдущим. Этот грохот, когда привозили молоко в пять утра. Я говорила ему приезжать позже, но он не слушал. И вот буквально пять дней назад ко мне в кафе пришёл очаровательный молодой человек и предложил поставки на два часа позже и ещё дешевле. Может быть, тоже совпадение…

— Безусловно, оно, — уверенно заявил один из официантов, развернувшись, и, подойдя к столу, стянул с волос принятую в этом заведении бандану.

— Шерлок! — воскликнула миссис Хадсон.

— Не ожидали?

Все шестеро спорщиков опустили глаза, украдкой косясь друг на друга. У всех шестерых возникло непреодолимое желание поковыряться в еде. Сопели они почти синхронно и на редкость тоскливо.

— Шерлок, ты очень злишься? — как самая смелая, поинтересовалась Молли, пристально разглядывая вилку.

— М-м… Нет.

— Почему?

— Потому что я знал Менье.

— Что? — недоверчиво вскинулись Грег и Салли.

— Джером Менье. Скульптор из Гренобля. Пока я разбирался с преступной сетью Мориарти, по моему заказу он сделал восковую скульптуру меня самого в натуральную величину. Мне она нужна была как подсадная утка для одного дела. В итоге не пригодилась, и он подарил её Скотланд-Ярду.

— А… — запнулась Салли. — А то, что она — «Талисманчик»?

— Ваш корпоративный чат удручающе скучный. Разговоры о «Талисманчике» — единственное, что хоть как-то его оживляет.

— Ну а пари? — уточнил Джон.

— Ты сам написал о нём в блоге ещё в прошлое воскресенье. Как бы я мог не узнать?

— Постой, — вмешалась Мэри. — Но Джон не публиковал это в блоге.

— Написал в черновиках, — поправился Шерлок. — Несущественные детали.

— Снова лезешь в мои личные записи? — возмутился Джон. — Шерлок?

— Речь сейчас не обо мне, а о вас. 

— Ты! — неожиданно ткнул пальцем в сторону Шерлока Грег. — То есть всю эту неделю ты знал, что мы будем делать, и делал вид, что ничего не понимаешь?

— Это было забавно, — пожал плечами он. — Ну, не буду мешать.

— Шерлок, постой!

— Что ещё, инспектор?

— Помоги нам разобраться с результатами, - неожиданно попросил Грег. — Нам важно знать, кто проиграл.

— И вы считаете, что я…

— Именно, — поддержал Грега Джон. — Кто как не ты?

— Что ж… — озадачился Шерлок. — Хорошо, скажу. Первое место я бы отдал Джону. По приложенным усилиям и ситуации у него вышло наиболее естественно и приятно для меня. Так что он однозначный лидер. Второе — у Молли. За терпение и шантаж. Небыстро, но тоже эффективно. Третьим назову вас, инспектор. Вы удачно использовали свой шанс, проявили находчивость, я был впечатлён. Четвёртое у миссис Хадсон. Кстати, отличный пирог.

— О, Шерлок!

— Чай тоже. Так, осталось два места. Пятое заслужила Салли: честный обмен, это сработало. Поздравляю. Ну а шестое у Мэри. У неё вышло естественно, но на фоне остальных слишком просто. Извини, Мэри, но проигравшая ты.

— Что поделаешь, Шерлок, — развела она руками.

— Ничего. Вот теперь точно всё. Приятного вечера.  
*** 

Шерлок вышел на морозный воздух. У припарковавшейся прямо у входа машины стоял Майкрофт, прижимая к себе тёмную папку и слегка опираясь на зонт. Увидев брата, Шерлок раздосадованно закатил глаза.

— Только не ты.

— Я тоже рад тебя видеть, Шерлок, — невозмутимо ответствовал Майкрофт. — Я посчитал нужным привезти тебе несколько интересных документов.

— Что интересного может быть в семь вечера в воскресенье? — возразил Шерлок. — Приходи завтра. 

Он попытался уйти, но Майкрофт зонтом преградил ему путь.

— Уверяю тебя, что время не терпит. 

— Я отберу у тебя зонт. И тебе придётся заказывать новый.

— Что ж, если таким ты видишь гонорар за это дело…

— Какое дело? Я не взялся ни за какое дело!

— Ошибаешься, Шерлок. Я заверил премьер-министра, что ты начнёшь уже сегодня. Так что не испытывай моё терпение, бери папку и садись в машину.

— Я обойдусь такси.

Развернувшись, Шерлок решительно зашагал в другую сторону. Майкрофт, несколько секунд понаблюдав за ним, усмехнулся, неспешно забрался в машину и распорядился водителю, чтобы он ехал помедленнее.

Терпения Шерлоку хватило ровно на треть квартала.

— Ладно, — остановился он. — Ладно, я посмотрю. Давай папку.

— Я не сомневался, что ты примешь правильное решение.

Выбравшись из машины, Майкрофт отдал Шерлоку документы.

— На них гриф «Секретно». 

— Да, я умею читать, — просмотрев первый лист в папке, Шерлок перевёл взгляд на Майкрофта. — Что?

— Если ты не желаешь, чтобы тебя подвезли…

— Не желаю. Точно.

— Как скажешь. Доброй ночи, Шерлок.

— Проваливай уже.

Вновь вернувшись к тексту, Шерлок пропустил момент, когда Майкрофт, усмехнувшись, бесшумно подошёл к нему и, сняв перчатку, провел ладонью по волосам. До крайности возмутившись, Шерлок отшатнулся.

— Эй! И ты туда же?

— Что ж, я тоже должен был проверить, — заметил Майкрофт, возвращая перчатку на руку. — Дорогой брат.


End file.
